Secret Double Agent, Snape
by sarah3000
Summary: This fic is the result of watching too much James Bond.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Rating: PG 

Snape is a spy. 

-------------- 

Snape awoke in the arms of yet another women. She looked perfect in his arms. Her hair a lovely color of blond. Her body snuggled up to him almost crying out to be touched one more time. 

He saw her perfect form and then frowned. Knowing that he would never see her face ever again. "I must go. I regret that I have to leave you. My job does not leave much room for lover." 

The women cries to Snape in a low voice, "Don't leave me, take me with you." 

Snape sighs, "I must go my job calls me." 

Women, "I will do anything." 

Snape, "Just think of me when you smile." He picks his wand up ever so carefully, and then he takes his clothes, and leaves only to dress in the hallway of the hotel. His perfect suit now wrinkled from the treatment that it had to undergo. He had after all, taken it off and it landed on the floor, earlier today.

After leaving the hotel he boards a jet back to Hogwarts.

---------------Back at Hogwarts----------------- 

Snape looked down the hall. He could see no students in sight. Another perfect mission for 029, _Very, Very Good Close, but I made it. _

He said the password to Dumblemore's office. "Beautiful Broomsticks." _It is a wonder that this week Dumblemore does not have food as his password._ Dumblemore's previous passwords only made him hungry. Snape is for the moment pleased, if only for this one moment. 

Dumblemore opens his door with a wide smile on his face, "Cutting it a little close are we?" 

Snape smirks, "You know me, Headmaster. I am always on time. What would you have me do this week?" 

Dumblemore opened up a secret wall that entered into his secret rooms. Hogwarts had many secrets one is an agency that held the world's most illusive secrets and implied the world's most illusive spy, Prof. Snape.

To be continued

(Want a mission review)


	2. Lost Girl

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.  
  
Summery: Snape is a spy what more do you need.  
  
----------------  
  
Snape looked up at his watch. (A/N: I am not sure if teachers there have watches. Maybe just something that does the same thing as a watch. I will call it a watch though.) How long is Dumbledore going to explain the new gadgets. "Are you listening?"  
  
Snape looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes. "Yes." There is no hesitation in his voice at all.  
  
"This is your new Impala." The White Impala looked like an ordinary car if you can afford an Impala that is. "For your mission, you are to retrieve a Miss Granger from where ever she is. We suspect she has been captured. It is not entirely sure if this is true however she is missing. She was last seen in Egypt with her parents. It is rumored that they of no fault of there own experienced a supernatural event that lead then to find a very valued ruby that can control the dead. She has disappeared soon after. My spies tell me that she may still be somewhere in Egypt. You will arrive at 8:00am in the morning in Cairo. You will be staying at the -------- hotel. There will be a letter waiting for you there."  
  
"As usual I am here to protect the safety of my students." His arm screamed in pain. He just smiled. There was no fighting it. Just stare at Dumbledore until it goes away.  
  
"Ofcouse."  
  
Later that Day.  
  
  
  
"I was worried you would not make it." Voldermort looked a little mad. But, everyone knew that he is very mad. He could kill Snape right now for not coming right away.  
  
"What do you wish?" It is good not to upset the Dark Lord.  
  
"I have an assignment for you agent 010 you are to go to Cairo and find the Ring of Enlightenment. I will instruct you on where to find it in a letter when you check it to the hotels. I will have a black Impala for you to drive when you get there. "  
  
"The ring will be yours in days."  
  
"I expect nothing less. You are dismissed."  
  
IT did not take long for Snape to keach the eye of a petty hotel attendent. She smiled. "Room 612."  
  
"Thanks." She not the one he was to seduce. "Does mail come with that?"  
  
"Yes, need anything more just ask for Janet." She gave him a wink. He new he had her. The girl did not stand a chance. 


End file.
